Evaluate $2-10+8-\left(-2\right)$.
Answer: $\phantom{=}2-10+8-\left(-2\right)$ $=2 - 10 + 8 + 2$ $ =(2 - 10 +8) + 2 $ $ =0+ 2$ $=2$